Is Life Always Full of Pain?
by SanosukeLover
Summary: This is my own little anime/storyline I created. Its about an orphan girl who is very depressed with no friends and love. But when a new guy shows up will he be able to help her? Angsty


Is Life Always full of Pain?  
~SanosukeLover~  
Disclaimer: Just a little anime of my own...that I created cause I am bored as HELL! Okay   
anyway....this is my story my characters my storyline PLEASE: Ask before you use anything from it!! ^_^ Kay? Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Main Characters~   
  
Mina (Your name Mina has given you tenacity of purpose and has made you extremely independent. Whatever you undertake, you approach from your own point of view, and others either have to conform to your ideas or go their own way and leave you to work things out for yourself. You are so narrowly focused in your pursuits that you frequently overlook the little personal considerations and attentions that create a bond of understanding and sense of companionship. Thus it is difficult for you to merge your efforts harmoniously with others. In the home, you can inadvertently be offhand and abrupt when you would really like to show your affection. In circumstances that require a little finesse, you find that you are inclined to be too direct and straight to the point and suffer frustration in your personal relationships as a result. Tension could affect the eyes, ears, teeth, or sinuses. Frequent head colds or severe headaches are potential problems). Sato: She is the main girl of the story.  
  
~She is 16  
  
~Has black hair with natural red highlights  
  
~Has brown eyes  
  
~Doesn't do well in school  
  
~Doesn't have any friends  
  
~Ohh and most important she is an orphan  
  
~Poor  
Kansuke(Your name of Kansuke has given you an idealistic nature with a desire to help others. Your initiative often causes you to be the first to act when you see a need. Since you are impressionable and receptive, you feel the misfortunes of others very keenly. However, this name makes it awkward for you to express your deeper thoughts and feelings with finesse and diplomacy to the extent that your candid, sometimes blunt, manner of speaking creates misunderstandings with others. Being somewhat self-centred, you learn through your own experiences, as you rarely take advice from others. Yet, you are sensitive and very easily hurt and offended. You long for praise and appreciation for your efforts, but others find it difficult to understand you. You dislike monotony and system and enjoy being creative in an inventive way whether it be in interior decorating, music, art, crafts, or other endeavours that require versatility and skill. You are imaginative and visionary, somewhat of a perfectionist, yet the results of your efforts often fall short of your high expectations. A leadership position appeals to you because you would enjoy directing others rather than being directed. Your feelings are strong and you tend to react intensely to situations. Because of your sensitive nervous system, over-stress and extreme tiredness could cause nervous disorders, seizures, fainting, or dizziness. You could also experience head tension such as headaches, weak eyes, or throat problems). Yamato: The main guy  
  
~16 years old  
  
~Blue hair  
  
~Blue eyes  
  
~Most popular guy in school  
  
~Very good grades  
  
~Many admirers that are really "protective of him"  
Naomi (The name of Naomi gives you a clever, quick, analytical mind, but you suffer with a great deal of self-consciousness, lack of confidence, and much aloneness because of misunderstandings. Your idealistic and sensitive nature gives you a deep appreciation for the finer things of life and a strong desire to be of service to humanity. There are times when you experience inner turbulence at your inability to say what you mean. It is far easier for you to express your deeper thoughts and feelings through writing than verbally. You find pleasure in literature, in poetry, and in your ideals and will turn to them when you feel you have been misunderstood. You are deeply moved by the beauties of life, especially nature. Because your feelings run deep, you must guard against the ups and downs, being very inspired one minute, then moody, reserved, and depressed the next. Your reactions to people vary according to how you feel. You tend to be secretive and noncommittal about private matters, yet at times you will talk effusively in order to hide your self-consciousness or to lead others away from personal subjects. You are inspired by encouragement from others, yet suspicious of their intent. You crave affection but seldom find anyone who understands your nature. Physical weaknesses would show in your heart, lungs, or bronchial organs). Kano: New girl coming to Mina's school  
  
~17 years old  
  
~Blond hair with a strip of red highlight  
  
~Blue eyes...but wears wildfire contacts  
  
~Is very rich  
  
~Very friendly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mina Sato slowly opened her eyes as her alarm went off. She reached to turn the alarm off. As usual the apartment was quiet. No children running to reach the bathroom before the other getting ready for school. No mothers calling their children down for breakfast. No fathers yelling and asking their wife where his tie is. Because she was alone. An orphan.   
  
'Quit feeling sorry for yourself' Mina sighed while she got up and looked around her apartment. It wasn't much, but with the money she made she couldn't afford anything better. It was just a little box. With a kitchen just in the corner and a small bathroom. No bed just a small mat no television, but a radio. Just to have some noise and not to make her feel alone, like she was feeling inside. No one ever came here, not even her friends, simply because she didn't have any. No friends, no family, no love.  
  
Mina sighed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold hoping it will wake her up. For the past month she's gotten 6 hours of sleep, sometimes even less. Her days all go the same never changing. Get up in the morning at 5:30, go to school until 2:00, walk to work, work until 11:30, go home try to do some homework but she always falls asleep which is why she is failing most of her classes, and start the nest day the same way.  
  
Mina washed all the soap off her hair and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She went out to the chest and got out a pair of worn out jeans and a red tank-top. She got dressed and fixed her hair and tied it into a ponytail like usual. Getting up she headed to the kitchen and got some toast and made some coffee. She turned to look at the clock next to the bed covers. It was 6:05, she quickly got her things and headed for school.   
  
End-Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Good Bad? Choose and REVIEW! I want at least 5 reviews to continue to chapter one where Kansuke comes in! You know you want the next chapter. REVIEW! ^_^  
  
~SanosukeLover~ 


End file.
